A lock and a key deep connection
by DevilishBea
Summary: This fic is set two months after Ikuto was saved by Amu. Now everybody is having their life back to normal. Ikuto goes to Amu house at least twice a week.As you should have noticed this is AMUTO!I HATE TADAMU! even tough I am using it for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey people thank you for reading my fic. This is my first fic so please subscribe and give me ideas so I can write another chapter each week.**

**This fic is set two months after Ikuto was saved by Amu. Now everybody is having their life back to normal. Ikuto goes to Amu house at least twice a week. Sometimes he is allowed to come inside by the front door thanks to Amus' mom who knows Ikuto and allows him inside when Amus' dad isn't at home.**

**???: Dude!**

**Me: What do u want?**

**???: Aren't u going to present us?? Your own characters?? **

**Me: Why should I can't you just wait for your turn in the story? **

**???: Blah, Blah…**

**Me: *bowing I am sorry for this strange dialog soon you will all know who this annoying person is.  
???: I AM NOT ANNOYING!!**

**Me: SHUSH! OK, STORY TIME! **

Amu was taking a shower. She was having a very important thought since she couldn't listen to her mom who couldn't stop screaming.

_My name is Hinamori Amu, I just graduated to High School (8__th__ Grade) I am 13 years old and I have the most popular guys at my school in love with me. OMG what should I do about that??!! It's all because of my outer character which people named it Cool 'N Spicy that I became popular and I really hated it. I can never be myself whenever I am next to somebody. Well actually there is ONE single person that I can fully become myself, even tough sometimes I try being my outer character next to him he is always able to break throw my mask. This person is very important to me. Wait did I just say important? No, Ikuto isn't important to me. Tadase is the REAL important person to me. Or isn't he? Why am I even thinking of that?_

-AMU!!! Dinner is ready! Her pink haired shugo chara, Ran, screamed right in front of her.

- Amu-chan? What's the matter with you today? Su said with a worried expression.

-Won't you leave her alone Ran? Can't you see she isn't paying attention at anything around her? Miki was the only character that actually wasn't way too childish or way too mother like.

This time Amu snaped with her eyes open in a way that made them huge. There was a nock on the door. It was her mom calling her, but this time she said that a few friends from school were downstairs. Amu suddenly rose up from her position took the shampoo off her hair and changed extremely fast.

_Who could it be? Could it be Tadase? _At the moment she thought that her face blushed a deep pink. Shaking her head side ways as if she disapproved what she just thought. _Maybe is Rima or Yaya or maybe even Nagihiko since he was able to fool my dad making him think he was Nadeshiko. But what I can't understand is WHY somebody is in my house at this time? Wait a minute. WHAT TIME IS IT?? HOW LONG TIME DID I TAKE A SHOWER??_ She checked the clock that was hanged right next to the bathroom door. 8:30pm. _OMG I TOOK 2 HOURS IN THAT SHOWER?? OR SHOULD I CALL IT A BATH?_

By the time she came up with an answer without even noticing she was already downstairs. She looked up she saw it.

-Hello Hinamori Amu-san/chan

**CLIFF HANGER!!! HAHAHA Sorry about that but I was so mad that I got 10 straight cliff hangers in 1 day so I thought I should do the same lol! Plz don't worry I will be uploading the next chapter next week. Or maybe earlier? It ALL DEPENDS ON U! My dear reader. If you subscribe, give me your support or ideas I may upload another short or long chapter over the weekend or in the beginning of the week. It also depends on how much homework I have lol. Well I should stop talking or I can go on forever.**

**P.S. I AM SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!! I actually want to test all of you by seeing if you are going to continue with my fics or not lol. (just so you know I am working on a wallflower fic hehe) PLZ GIVE ME IDEAS!! OR MAYBE I WILL ONLY USE MY OWN OHOHOHO(evil laught -_-' ) **


	2. Chapter 2

???: YAY I WILL FINALLY SHOW UP!!!

Bea(Me): Dude can't you shut up??? If you wanna talk do what I told you!!

???: Ok, so she doesn't own shugo chara, no its not because of drawing issues but her abundance of laziness.

Bea: DUDE THAT'S NOT WHAT I TOLD YOU!!! *hitting??? in the head really hard and now (s)he has a huge wound at their head

???: Ok, this time I will do it properly*sobsob, she doesn't own shugo chara *sob*sob and… PLEASE REVIEW ABOUT ME!!! *got hit again. And plz review to her 2 *sob*sob

Bea: Oh please stop being a drama queen I am the only one that can do that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello Hinamori Amu-chan." Said a girl with dark brown almost black curly hair, she wasn't very tall but not short your average height of a 13 year old student. She was wearing black clothes she seemed to be a mixture of Amu's Goth punk with tomboy, since she was wearing a black t-shirt, a long pair of jeans and long gloves with holes. She also had a pair of cross earrings and a cross necklace.

Amu was extremely confused. Who was this girl?? She seemed familiar to her but she couldn't figure out whom. Was it a childhood friend?? She only had two childhood friends from her old town. After a lot of thinking she gathered courage and spoke up "Beatriz-chan?? Is that you?" suddenly the girl started laughing so much that Amu thought she would die from laughing. She laughed so much that she started crying. Suddenly from behind Amu, Ami appeared jumping toward the girl screaming "B-NEECHAN!!!" Luckily she was fast enough to stop laughing just in time to catch Ami and twirl around the living room with her as if they were dancing. She suddenly stops and made a serious face that made Amu feel afraid of her. "Neh Amu. Did you really forget who I was? I didn't change as much as you did. I continue the otaku girl that you always knew who continue to get hit by her best-friend." On her last sentence she pulled a big smile that made Amu so happy that she went to her and gave her a huge hug. When they both let go of each other Amu told Beatriz to go up to their room so they could talk properly.

At the moment Amu stepped inside her room she was attacked by her charas who couldn't stop asking questions. Suddenly Beatriz started laughing again. "What's the matter this time Beatriz? What did you find so funny on my room?" Amu asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well, the fact that you actually have three charas and one egg is funny enough. Here I will let you see mine. Yuuki, Lyra, Dita and Ai come out." Suddenly four charas appeared out of the bag she was holding.

The first one bowed to Amu a Japanese style. "Hello everyone, my name is Ai and I am Beatriz's chara. I am her 100% girlish would be self. I can do anything that is girlish and traditional. I many times act as her mother too." She had pitch black short hair, a dark green kimono with yellow flowers details. She had a lily as her chara symbol.

Right after she presented her self another chara came "Hey. My name is Dita." "Dita is my creative would be self." Dita had a shoulder length dark blue(just like Yoru) hair, she was wearing a spaghetti stripe black shirt with a blue star flower, long blue shorts full of pockets and holding a notebook just like Miki.

Suddenly a very gracious chara appeared dancing "Hello everyone, my name is Lyra and I am Beatriz gracious would be self. I love dancing and singing!" **[Think of her as if she was diah, shining and all that]** She had brown light hair tied on two pigtails; she was wearing a bright purple shirt with yellow stripes and a long skirt matching with a sunflower on each side.

And the last chara appeared "YO!! I am Yuuki!! I was born because of her love for vampires!! Especially Twilight!! I LOVE ANIME TOO!!" She had long brown curly hair and was wearing a black dress with red roses as details.

The four charas floated next to Amu's charas so they could talk. Dita and Miki became friends immediately while showing each other their notebook, Ai and Su started talking about different cleaning techniques which made Bea and Amu have a sweat drop expression. On the other side of the room there were 3 extremely hyper charas talking about different things. As Amu and Bea looked at each other they started laughing so much that made all of the charas stop what they were doing. "Amu-chan what is the matter desu?" Su asked with her mother like worried face. "Su is right, what is the matter with you Bea-chan? Are you hurt or something?" Both girls stopped laughing and tried to explain the situation to their charas "Well you see, it's been such a long time we saw each other and since we were little we had so many similarities and now seeing you guys reminded us of that time." "The only difference that we have is that I get scared more easily then Amu and I know what her REAL weak point is. HAHAHA!!" Saying that Bea had a huge smile on her face, and that made Amu hug her. Both girls stayed like that remembering their childhood memories together until, a small girl came bursting into the room screaming. The girl stopped and looked around. "SUGOI CHARA" She ran towards the seven charas and gave them a huge hug. The girls came up with a plan, they just had to look at each other to know what they were thinking. "Neh Ami-chan, why don't you play with our charas down stairs? Later I will give you guys sweet if you were good" Giving her smile that made any guy fall for her Ami agreed on the conditions Bea set up and ran down the stairs happily.

"Bea, which school are you going?" Bea smiled "Seiyo. In other words the same as you" With that both girls screamed and started jumping happily. They started talking about what happened in those 3 years away from each other. Amu talked about the guardians and all that. They spend 2 hours talking, but mostly laughing especially when Amu said about her cool-and-spicy act. "Amu-chan!! Bea's parents are here to pick her up!! You will be able to see her after a week so say bye to her." With that Bea stood up and hugged Amu whispering bye in her ear. She went down stairs and convinced Ami to return her charas.

Amu was so happy that she couldn't wait for school to start again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Me: If you guys noticed something about this new character plz review and I will post your name on my next chapter which is already finished I just need to type it. I will be posting a pic of the new charas drawn by me so check my profile later.

Everybody : PLZ REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: HEY PEOPLE!! I am really sorry for making you people wait for this chapter for such a long time and that's why I will shut up and let you read it. and yeah I am Bea.**

**Yuuki: She doesn't own shugo chara. If she did she would have a 5 min special in the end of every episide with Tadagay dying for the whole 5 min lol. PLZ REVIEW!**

**Amu Pov **

It's 2am and I can't sleep. It's all because of this stormy night. It's all because whenever there was a stormy night Ikuto would come to my house and stay with me until I would fall asleep. My charas are sleeping as if nothing is happening. Such traitors! How can they sleep while their master (or even owner) is having HUGE NIGHTMARES!!

It's been two weeks since I saw Ikuto, and at eight o'clock Eru and Iru came to my room and created a huge mess. Luckily my parents and Ami came home at midnight with Ami sleeping so she wouldn't notice the mess. But I wasn't really worried about Ami or my parents. What I was really worried about is that next week school is back! What am I suppose to do? I already am going to high school (13 years old). And the worst/good part of it is that Bea-chan will go to the same class as me! The only problem that I have regarding that is that Bea-chan doesn't speak Japanese fluently and because of that people are going to make up a name for her just like they did to me.

I think that the only choice I have now is to turn on my iPod with a volume that will be louder than the storm itself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Next Day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Amu-chan! WAKE UP! It's your first school day!" I would every morning wake up with the sound of Su screaming in my ear, and just like any ordinary day that's what it's happening now.

"Ok, ok I woke up. You can stop screaming now." I woke up putting my uniform. The high school uniform was just like the other the only difference is that I would wear green and the guys shorts were also black and they wore green ties. I did the same thing to this uniform as I did with the other one, just with green cloth that my mother had bought a few days ago just for my "cool-and-spicy".

I rushed as fast as I could, I tied my hair the same way as always with some of my hair in a pony tail while the rest is loose. I took a quick look in the mirror and realized that my hair was so long that it got curly like Ami. Right below my mirror was my clock saying 7:20. 7:20?? OMG! I will be late if I don't hurry!!I am suppose to be at school earlier because I am a guardian, and sadly I have to put the green cape on. But now that I am thinking. Who is going to take Yaya's place? Nadehiko? Well, it would be possible since Nadehiko had jack's chair and now it's going back to kukai. I looked at my watch and saw 7:35. Great, now I will REALLY be late. I steeped out of my room and rushed down the stairs. my mom greeted me like always and my dad started taking pictures of me in my new uniform.

I rushed out of the door with a piece of bread in my mouth, I ate it as fast as possible. Then I ran, as fast as I could run with out Ran. Now that I am thinking about where are those 4 charas. Well Diah doesn't really couldn't since she only gets out of her egg when Ikuto appears, I have no idea why but I can't do anything about it. As I came closer to the high school division (13yo-Sec IV) I slowed my pace and organized my clothing so nobody would see that "cool-and-spicy" Hinamori Amu had to run from her house to school because she couldn't stop thinking about boys.

Walking as slow and spicy as I could I entered the school gate, there I was able to hear many people talking about me, of course they were all older than me, but I never thought that they would know SO much about me.

Looking to the left then to the right I searched for the greenhouse of the high school department. After sometime I saw the glass roof far away hidden between the trees. I rushed my pace but didn't run or else I would call for too much attention. As I crossed the trees and was sure that nobody would see me I ran, as fast as I could. Suddenly BAM!! I crashed with someone. What should I do?? Should I be cold because of my character or just like a normal person and say sorry I wasn't looking? Well, I think I should first look at WHO did I bump into and then decide what to do. I open my right eye and realize I bumped into the worst person ever. Tadase. WHAT THE HECK SHOULD I DO??

"Oh I'm so sorry. Oh Amu-chan you are finally here! I am so happy you made it in time!" He stood up and took my hand. For some reason my heart didn't start beating fast nor did I blush as I felt his soft but somehow girlish hands. By the time I finish my thoughts I realized that we were still holding hands and for some strange reason he was blushing so hard just like when I am with Ikuto. Ikuto. I wonder how are you doing. Will you be alright without me by your side? Or should I say. Will I be alright without you by my side? I miss you so much. Lately I had so many nightmares where I would find you covered in blood in the urge of death. Because of those terrible nightmares the last time I saw blood I was able to see Ikuto dying. That caused me to scream and faint.

"Amu-chan? Hello? Are you there?" Those words made me snap out of my thoughts and actually pay attention once again to my surroundings. We were still holding hands for what seemed about 10 minutes, no wonder Tadase was so red I think it is impossible to get any redder.

"Ehhh... Tadase-kun? Are you okay? You look so red?" Of course I knew the reason why but it's polite to ask.

"Its nothing Amu-chan" With that he shock my hand of and started walking. After a few steps he moved his hands in a way signaling me to follow him. Without I choice I followed with no problem. While we were walking side by side, I realized that during the summer holidays he grew at least one head taller. After a few minutes we finally arrived at the new garden that I would be staying for the next 5 years.

I could hear that inside the green house people were either talking EXTREAMLY loud or they arguing.

Opening the door I realized how the greenhouse of the high school division looks EXACTLYthe same as the elementary – middle school division. The place was full of flowers, a fountain in the middle and a table that was much bigger than the one we had.

Sitting in one of the chairs was Hoshino Utau. What the heck was she doing here? Next to her was Kukai. They were arguing again. I just can't understand why they are ALWAYS arguing. As the doors closed making a loud noise everybody looked at me. Utau and Kukai stood up and walked in my direction. Utau looked really worried. She held one of my hands and said.

"Hinamori Amu, have you seen my brother anywhere?" I blinked a few times looking confused, then I answered

"No. Why? Is Ikuto missing?" Something inside me kept telling me that I knew the reason. I tried thinking about it. I tried to remember what happened a few weeks ago.

Flashback

_I was coming back from school after receiving a weird mail from Ikuto. Didn't knowing what it meant I ignore it. After that I remember dreaming about Ikuto. I didn't know what he said but in my dream I started crying and begging. He just looked at me with really sad eyes. He then pulled me into a tight hug and bit my ear. After that he walked away. I ran and ran as fast as I could to try and catch up with him but suddenly a bright light appeared and my dream finished. I woke up in the hospital. My mother told me that I was hit by a car and had been asleep for two days. She asked me what happened because I was crying all the time. For some reason I couldn't remember anything that happened. Whenever I tried my head would hurt a lot. Sometimes I would even faint. I just couldn't figure it out, but for some reason I felt empty inside and very sad. Many nights I would wake up crying and screaming for a name but I never remembered why I was crying._

End of Flashback

While remembering of those events tears started to roll down my eyes and everything started to get blurry. I felt the room spinning around and suddenly I blacked out.

"Amu??" was all I could hear. Somebody was calling for me. I had to wake up. Opening one of my eyes all I could see was my friends gathered around me with worried faces. Standing up I put the best smile that I could and tried to apologize. Still worried about me they demanded for an explanation. Sighing I sat down on a chair and explained about the incident.

"So… You are telling me that either you had a dream about my brother going away or it actually happened?" It was obvious that Utau wasn't pleased with what I just told her. Looking at the floor I shyly nooded.

"I'm sorry Utau, but thats all I can say." Standing up I rushed outside the doors going to the only place I could relax. The park where Ikuto always played the violin for me.

* * *

**Me: CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**Yuuki: Can you be less hyper??**

**Me: While chara changed with of course not!!**

**Yuuki: True**

**Me: Its a shame that we didn't appear. Oh well.**

**Yuuki: Don't you have anything to say??**

**Me: I love candy! and I am sorry for taking such a long time I promise I will try to be faster next time lol BYE!! AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HI!! I'm back!**

**Yuuki: RUN AWAY!! She is going crazy! She came back with the schedule!**

**Me: That's so mean! –Punches chara- Well, I felt like writing this chapter like I had intended from the beginning. So here it goes.**

Authors Pov

~*********************************************************************************~

There she was. Sitting on a bench. On the park where she last heard his violin before he was possessed. Crying her whole heart out. As people passed by they would slow their pace and whisper something. Many where embarrassed to see a girl like that. She was still wearing her uniform. Her charas nowhere to be seen, since she ran way too fast for them. She was so sad and at the same time angry at herself. She felt like she was in a mystery movie and she was the only one that had the key but couldn't remember where it was. She went to the doctor many times to see if she could regain her memory. He would always say that he couldn't do anything about it since she didn't lose her memories due the accident, but due shock. Her mind forced it self to forget about the event. It would take some time for it to come back. Maybe if she saw or heard something that would help her mind to let loose that memory, but nothing happened so far. She tried so many things, went to so many places. Her nightmares where getting worst as time passed and nothing or nobody was able to calm her down. She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Sometimes she would sleep walking to the amusement park she last saw him. She would wake up crying. Her smile was getting rarer and rarer. She stopped being her self for such a long time. She couldn't even remember how to act like herself. It had been such a long time since she saw Diah's smile. Her room was getting darker and darker as if the cool-and-spicy Hinamori Amu wasn't just a façade. She knew that no matter how much she cried it wouldn't bring Ikuto back, but that was the only thing that she could do now. She knew that no matter how many people came up to her and tried to help her, she knew that they didn't know how she felt.

After a lot of crying and sobbing she stood up and went to the stadium where she would meet Ikuto. Sitting at the top of the steps she tried to focus on the day of the incident. She started to repeat her steps. She remembered everything until the point that Ikuto stood next to her and started to talk. She could barely remember what she saw, it looked like a mute movie where you could only see the person lips moving and no sound coming out of it. She started crying all over again until her phone started ringing. She looked at the callers ID and saw that it was a number she didn't have in her contacts.

"Hello?" She asked shyly.

"AMU! Where are you? It's me Bea and I'm at your house together with a bunch of people weirdly dressed and a guy who said he was a girl so he could come in!" Bea was desperate and didn't know what to do. All this people had charas and one of the was Hoshino Utau. Since she came back all she would hear was this blond girl name.

"Bea, please calm down. I'm at the park. If you wait 15 minutes I will be home." Amu said trying to calm down the brunette on the other side of the line.

"You better come!" And with that she turned to phone off.

Sighing Amu looked at her clock and realized that she spend her entire day in the park crying! She couldn't believe how childish that was. And worst of all, she couldn't believe it's all because of that black cat. Standing up she rushed home as fast as possible. As she made a turn and saw her house she was glad it was in one piece.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GAY PERSON!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOU KING LIKE THAT! YOU PEASENT" Hearing that small argument Amu rushed even faster hoping there wasn't anything flying all over the house.

Opening the door Amu saw:

Bea and Tadase fighting

Rima fainted in Nagihiko's arms (A/N O.O)

Utau drinking tea with Ami and Kukai.

Her dad on Bea's side to make Tadase leave.

Taking a very deep breath, Amu screamed at the top of her lungs for everybody to stop what they were doing. Everybody looked at Amu dumb folded. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Amu broke the ice.

"Are you guys going to stare at me the whole day?" As expected her cool-and-spicy mask was being of use.

"Sorry Amu-chan." They all said at the same time. Bea glared at Tadase while he did the same. You could see sparks coming out from both of their eyes.

Taking a step closer to Amu, bea said proudly "Well, I'm WAY more sorry than this homo next to me" She said ponting to Tadase.

Taking a step back Tadase replied "well, sorry for being beautiful." Looking at Bea he shot a warning to her to stay away from Amu. Bea's eyes started to emit a killing aura that made Tadase take a few steps back.

Amu was getting tired of their little fight. She took a deep breath and stood in front of the two teenagers.

They both looked shocked at her actions and gave their full attention to whatever she was going to say.

"Bea, I want you to go up my room with Nadehiko and take care of Rima. Ran, Miki, Su, getter all of the charas and go to my room too. Tadase-kun I think that the best thing right now is that you leave my house and don't come back" As Tadase was going to protest, Amu interrupted "I will call you if I need anything. So for now, bye." Amu's tone and face were both harsh. She didn't care about Tadase or his feelings right now. She just wanted to be away from him, since he couldn't stop saying that he loved her. Leading him to the door, Amu said her goodbyes and shut the door before he could say anything to upset her even more.

She walked up to her room to see how Rima was. She found her sleeping in Amu's bed. Amu walked up to Nadehiko and asked for an explanation. He told her that they were very worried about you and decided to visit her house. There they met Bea who was also worried about Amu. They talked and became friends, specially since both of them saw Tadase as an annoyance. After some time Bea and Tadase started fighting and Tadase hit Rima when she told him to stop arguing and sit down.

After hearing what happened Amu started to become really pissed at Tadase. She would make him pay for hurting Rima. But now wasn't the right time to do anything that wasn't taking care of Rima.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

**Me: HEY guys! How did you like my newest chapter? I know I took some time. I'm sorry its just that school didn't allow me to update. And I just left a small cliffhanger ^-^**

**Yuuri: Ya, ya. Stop talking so much and update for god's sake!!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Ikuto: Amu! I'm sorry for disappearing! Its just that…**

**Me: IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't say anything that might ruin the story!**

**Ikuto: Sorry.**

**Me: Aww! –gives a hug- Guys! Thanking for reviewing!!**


End file.
